Marry Schlotter und das Schwein der Weisen
by Persephone Lupin
Summary: Als Marry Schlotter und ihre Magische Bande, Studenten an der altehrwürdigen Universität für Zauberei und Magische Künste zu Kessel, erfahren, dass das Schwein der Weisen verschwunden ist, machen sie sich auf die gefahrvolle Suche...
1. Das Schwein ist weg

Anmerkung der Autorin:

Dies ist wohl keine richtige fanfic, eher eine Veralberung, die ich vor ein paar Jahren mal meiner Freundin Miriam zur Hochzeit geschenkt habe. Aber meine Tochter meinte, ich sollte sie doch ins Netz stellen, sie wäre soooo lustig. Es sind allerdings viele Anspielungen drin, die nur Insider verstehen können. Deshalb lasst mich bitte wissen, ob die Geschichte auch für Leser witzig ist, die nicht Anfang der 90iger in Kassel Biologie studiert haben! Falls nicht, lösche ich sie wieder. Eigentlich gehören auch noch Fotos dazu, aber ich weiß nicht, ob man das hier bei ff.net mit Bildern drin veröffentlichen kann, wisst Ihr das?

Und nun viel Spaß!

********************************************************************

Kapitel 1: Das Schwein ist weg!

Wieder ist es Montag. 

„Ach Menno, der Wecker hat gar nicht geklingelt!", ruft Marry Schlotter. „Ausgerechnet heute, wo wir bei Frau Wöhrwurm immer so pünktlich sein müssen…" 

Etwas schneller als gewöhnlich verschwindet sie im Badezimmer. Bei Andrine Stranger, ebenfalls Studentin an der ehrwürdigen Universität für Zauberei und Magische Künste zu Kessel (sie ist genialerweise als Plattenbau aus den 60iger Jahren getarnt), ist noch alles still. Doch Herr Immerdoof ist bereits wach. Auf dem Weg in die Küche begegnet Marry ihrem gesprächigen Vermieter, einem waschechten Wuggel (Wuggel = nichtmagische Menschen).     

"Der hat mir gerade noch gefehlt, jetzt komme ich bestimmt zu spät", denkt Marry verzweifelt. Doch da klingelt das knallorange Telefon und rettet sie davor, für die nächste halbe Stunde festgequasselt zu werden. Nach einem beschleunigten Frühstück schwingt sich Marry auf ihren pinken Feuerblitz und rast den Berg hinunter Richtung Universität. Kühn fliegt sie über die Bahnschranke hinweg, den wütend blitzenden Blick von Frau Wöhrwurm vor ihrem inneren Auge. 

Aber sie schafft es, noch rechtzeitig ihren Platz im Kurssaal einzunehmen. Auch Andrine Stranger kommt in letzter Sekunde zur Tür herein. Gerade beginnt Frau Prof. Wöhrwurm mit ihrer Einführung in die Kunst des Lesens der Zukunft aus den Innereien magischer Geschöpfe wie Regenwürmern und Ratten, da öffnet sich die Tür und herein gestürzt kommt mit zerzausten Haaren eine sehr verschlafen aussehende Babette Sprit, murmelt konfus eine Entschuldigung, duckt sich unter dem strafenden Blick ihrer Professorin hindurch und kriecht auf ihren Platz. Frau Wöhrwurm fährt fort, und die nächsten Stunden verbringen die Zauberstudenten konzentriert gebeugt über Kükenbergs „Praktikum der magischen Anatomie" und - Rattengedärmen. 

Durch ein zaghaftes Klopfen wird die gelehrsame Stille gestört. Quarkus Schluribus öffnet die Tür. 

„Entschuldigen Sie, Frau Wöhrwurm, aber..." 

„Bei ihnen piept's wohl!" wettert Frau Wöhrwurm los. 

„Nein, es piepst," murmelt Quarkus. Und tatsächlich, aus seiner Richtung hört man ein leises Piepsen. „Es ist nämlich so, irgendwie habe ich auf dem Weg zur Uni gerade gesehen, wie ein verrückter Zauberer viel zu schnell auf seinem Rennbesen um die Kurve geflogen und mit einer Elster zusammengestoßen ist. Die Elster war sofort tot - hier habe ich sie mitgebracht für Sie. Der Zauberer ist einfach weitergeflogen, dieser Tiermörder. Und dann war da irgendwie irgendwo so ein Piepsen, ganz kläglich und verlassen. In einem Baum habe ich dann das Elsternest entdeckt, ganz hoch oben. Ich habe mich natürlich gleich auf meinen Besen geschwungen, aber der wollte irgendwie nicht so recht, wissen Sie, es ist schon, ähm, ein etwas älteres Modell. Also mußte ich auf den Baum hochklettern und irgendwie die kleinen Elstern retten. Das hat natürlich ziemlich lange gedauert, irgendwie..." 

„Ja, das habe ich gemerkt!" sagt da Frau Wöhrwurm leicht sarkastisch. Aber sie nimmt doch gerne die tote Elster in Empfang, denn die eignen sich besonders gut für Eingeweide-Prophezeihungen. Und beim Anblick der jungen Elstern stiftet sie sogar einige ihrer kostbaren Regenwürmer, um die kleinen Schnäbelchen zu stopfen. 

Gerade haben sich die Zaubereistudenten nach der amüsanten Unterbrechung wieder in ihre Arbeit vertieft, da öffnet sich erneut die Tür. Es ist Frau Prof. Schlange, die Dozentin für Pflanzengifte. Mit aufgelöstem Dutt und zitternd vor Aufregung steht sie da. 

„Es ist etwas schreckliches passiert! Das Schwein ist weg!" ruft sie, sichtlich erregt aus.

 „Nun beruhigen Sie sich erst mal, verehrte Kollegin, setzen Sie sich doch," unterbricht sie Prof. Wöhrwurm, „welches Schwein denn überhaupt, wir arbeiten im Praktikum doch gar nicht an Schweinen." 

„Das Schwein, das Schwein der Weisen!" Jetzt versteht Frau Wöhrwurm und Entsetzen tritt auf ihr Gesicht. 

„Nein, Sie meinen doch nicht, das kann doch nicht sein, das ist ja eine Katastrophe! Wissen die Herren Kollegen schon davon?" 

„Der Präsident, Herr Blinkmann, hat soeben alle Professoren zu einer Dringlichkeitssitzung gerufen, und der Kollege Breitag ist eben dabei, den Universitätsbesen startbereit zu machen. Wir sollten sofort abheben", antwortet Frau Schlange hektisch. 

Frau Prof. Wöhrwurm dagegen hat ihre Fassung bereits wiedergefunden: „Ihr packt jetzt bitte zusammen, reinigt die Tische und wartet auf weitere Anweisungen. Es besteht kein Grund zur Panik. Frau Luftschiff und Frau Spalt, übernehmen Sie bitte so lange die Aufsicht. Und verehrte Kollegin Schlange, bringen Sie um Himmels Willen Ihre Frisur in Ordnung, was soll denn der Präsident von Ihnen denken!" Mit diesen Worten faßt sie ihre noch immer zitternde Kollegin am Arm und verläßt energischen Schrittes den Saal, völlig ratlos blickende Studenten hinter sich lassend.

Ein Schwein ist weg, das Schwein der Weisen - was kann das nur bedeuten? Und warum ist es nötig, wegen eines Schweins eine Dringlichkeitssitzung einzuberufen, und das mitten während der Unterrichtszeit? Niemand hat eine Erklärung hierfür. In das aufgeregte Getuschel und Gerätsel hinein meldet sich Petrella Luftschiff zu Wort:

"Ihr habt gehört, was Frau Wöhrwurm gesagt hat, wir räumen erst mal alles zusammen und warten dann ab bis..." 

„Können wir nicht erst mal einen Tee kochen auf den Schreck, ich hatte noch gar keine Zeit zum Frühstücken," fällt ihr Babette Sprit ins Wort. 

„Ich auch noch nicht, ich mach schon mal Feuer unter dem Kessel", ruft Andrine Stranger, greift zu ihrem leicht verbeulten Zauberstab und schon züngeln lustige blaue Flammen unter dem wie von Geisterhand gefüllten Kessel. Den Teezauber beherrscht Andrine perfekt. 

Als alle Innereien entfernt und die Tische wieder blitzblank sind, läßt Alf Piepmüller eine Runde Mandelhörnchen aus der Cafeteria heraufschweben. Und bei Tee und Hörnchen läßt es sich gleich besser spekulieren. 

„Wollen wir nicht in der Bibliothek nachsehen, ob wir etwas über dieses mysteriöse Schwein der Weisen herausfinden können?" schlägt Urtica Halophila vor, als der Tee zur Neige geht.

„Ja, das machen wir," stimmt Marry begeistert zu. „Ich glaube, ich habe da mal ein Buch gesehen, wo was mit einem Schwein drin war..." 

„Ich auch," ruft Quarkus Schluribus, „irgendwie war da ein Schwein, das sich irgendwo verirrt hat und im Wald auf ein Knusperhäuschen stieß, wo eine Hexe drin wohnte, die das Schwein braten wollte, das arme...- oder war das vielleicht doch eine andere Geschichte?" 

Schließlich einigen sich die Zaubereistudenten darauf, daß eine Gruppe mit Petrella Luftschiff in die Bibliothek gehen und Vela Spalt (die mit ihren hellblonden Haaren und dem zarten Taint tatsächlich an eine Vela erinnert) mit den anderen auf Prof. Wöhrwurm warten soll. 

In der Bibliothek machen sich die Studenten auf die Suche, stöbern in zahlreichen Regalen, blättern durch unzählige Seiten und durchforsten Unmengen von Mikrofischen. Schließlich treffen sie sich schwer beladen mit Büchern in der Cafeteria. 

„Hier ist ein Buch: _Das Glücksschwein und seine Bedeutung_." 

„Oder hier: _Die Entwicklung der Rüsseltiere_ - ist ein Schwein ein Rüsseltier?"

 „Das hier heißt: _Der Stein der Weisen - ob wir uns nur verhört haben?"_

„Nein, bestimmt nicht, sowohl Frau Schlange als auch Frau Wöhrwurm haben ganz deutlich von einem Schwein geredet, bestimmt!" 

„Wie wär's mit diesem hier: _Das Schwein und seine Verwendung in der traditionellen Hexenküche?" _

„Küche, hat jemand etwas von Küche gesagt?" fällt da Babette Sprit ein. „Wollen wir nicht erst mal in die Mensa gehen, es ist schon fast 12.00 Uhr!" 

„Genau, nach der Mensa gehen wir dann auf den Markt und treffen uns heute abend bei uns zum Kochen, vielleicht hat bis dahin ja jemand etwas herausgefunden,"schlägt Schniko Plausch, Babettes Mitbewohner, vor. Schniko und Babette sind dafür berüchtigt, ihre Zauberkessel für kulinarische Kochschlachten zu mißbrauchen, und gerne finden sich zahlreiche Freunde - die ebenfalls berüchtigte Magische Bande -, zu diesen Schlachten in der baufälligen Hexenhütte ein.

Gemeinsam gehen die Studenten in die gut gefüllte Mensa, und kaum sind Tofu und Matschkartoffeln verzehrt, taucht auch schon Vela Spalt auf: 

„Frau Wöhrwurm ist zurück, es gibt Neuigkeiten!" 

„Ah, endlich wird das Schweinegeheimnis gelüftet!" ruft Alf Piepmüller begeistert, hakt sich bei Vela unter und marschiert in Richtung Kursraum. 

Die Spannung, die den Kursraum durchknistert, ist fast körperlich zu spüren. Alle sind mucksmäuschen still und schauen auf Frau Wöhrwurm, die ernst, aber gefaßt über die Versammelten hinwegblickt. Schließlich ergreift sie das Wort:

"Nun, die außerordentliche Versammlung aller Professoren hat folgendes beschlossen: Aufgrund unerwarteter, aber streng geheimer Vorkommnisse muß ab sofort und bis auf weiteres jegliche Verwendung von Magie seitens Studenten und Professoren unterbleiben. Der Magische Schutzwall, der verhindert, daß die Wuggel unsere wahre Lehrtätigkeit hier wahrnehmen, ist im Begriff sich aufzulösen. Daher muß, ich betone: muß! jeder sich strikt an das Zauberverbot halten und dafür Sorge tragen, daß unser Institut auf die Wuggel den Eindruck einer ganz normalen Universität macht. Das strikte Zauberverbot gilt natürlich auch für die Freizeit, also kein Besenwettfliegen, Verwandlungen oder sonstiges auffälliges Benehmen. Magische Haustiere sind streng unter Verschluß zu halten. Eine Ausnahme gilt nur für auch bei den Wuggeln bekannte Tiere wie Katzen, Ratten, Eulen und Fledermäuse, letztere dürfen natürlich nur des nachts fliegen. Zuwiderhandlungen werden auf das Strengste geahndet. Leider besteht der dringende Verdacht, daß Mitglieder der Professorenschaft in die dunklen Machenschaften, die augenscheinlich die Zerstörung unseres geliebten Lehrinstituts zum Ziel haben, verstrickt sein könnten. Daher ist äußerste Vorsicht geboten. Trauen Sie niemandem. Und halten Sie sich an meine Anweisungen. So, nun können wir den Unterricht fortsetzen. Ich sehe, Sie haben zu meiner Zufriedenheit geräumt und gesäubert. Daher setzen wir das Programm mit einer Demonstration fort, die tote Elster bitte, Herr Schluribus!"

Ohne den Zaubereistudenten Zeit zum Nachdenken oder etwaigen Fragen zu geben, greift Frau Wöhrwurm zu Skalpell und Schere und beginnt mit präzise gesetzten Schnitten, die Bauchhöhle der Elster zu öffnen. Die Studenten bilden einen Kreis um die geschätzte Lehrperson und verfolgen aufmerksam jeden Schnitt. An den markanten Geruch der Innereien haben sie sich längst gewöhnt, wenngleich auch die Gedärme eine fatale Ähnlichkeit zu dem erst vor kurzem verzehrten Tofugeschnetzelten aufweisen. 

„Wer möchte einen Interpretationsversuch wagen? Wie wäre es mit - Marry Schlotter!" 

Scharf sieht Frau Wöhrwurm Marry an, die gerade in ein anregendes Gespräch mit Sir Kraul vertieft ist. Nach einigen Schrecksekunden erfaßt Marry die Situation, beugt sich tief über die tote Elster und versucht krampfhaft, den Gedärmen ihr zukunftsweisendes Geheimnis zu entlocken. 

„Ähm, ich glaube, ich sehe da etwas mit Pfoten, ja, und da ist noch ein Schwanz und zwei lange Ohren - das muß ein Kaninchen sein!" 

„Ein Kaninchen, wo sehen Sie ein Kaninchen? Ich muß doch bitten, wir zaubern hier doch keine Kaninchen aus dem Hut! Etwas mehr Ernst bitte! Fräulein Wandra Starkundschön, Sie haben sicher eine befriedigerende Interpretation für uns?" Mit diesen Worten wendet sich Frau Wöhrwurm an eine herausgeputzte Blondine, die sich sogleich eifrig ans Werk macht. Sonderlich erhellend ist ihre Deutung allerdings auch nicht, denn - wie schon so oft - erkennt sie nur einen wunderschönen Prinzen, der ihr anmutig zulächelt. 

„Ich fürchte, die Ereignisse dieses Tages sind Ihnen etwas auf's Gehirn geschlagen. Daher beenden wir die Veranstaltung und sehen uns nächste Woche wieder, pünktlich um 8.00 s.t.. Auf Wiedersehen - und denken Sie an meine Anordnungen!" Und schon ist Prof. Wöhrwurm zur Tür hinaus. Auch sie hat für heute genug.

„Hast du wirklich ein Kaninchen gesehen?" will Quarkus gleich von Marry wissen, „ darf ich auch mal gucken?" Aber zu seinem Erstaunen und Entsetzen blickt Quarkus aus den Gedärmen der toten Elster das feiste Gesicht von Prof. Schweinel entgegen! „Jetzt erkenne ich ihn, das war Prof. Schweinel, der die Elster gerammt hat, dieser Fiesling. Warum der es bloß so eilig hatte?" 

„Bestimmt mußte er dringend ins Zaubereiministerium", vermutet Andrine leicht sarkastisch. 

Doch dann wenden sich auch diese drei dem die Gespräche beherrschenden Thema, dem Zauberverbot, zu. 

„Menno, wie kommen wir dann zu euch zum Kochen ohne unsere Besen?" fällt es Marry ein. 

Es bleibt keine andere Wahl, wohl oder übel müssen sie für die nächste Zeit Straßenbahn oder Bus fahren wie gewöhnliche Wuggel. Oder ob man irgendwo eines dieser zweirädrigen Drahtgestelle auftreiben kann, die die Wuggel als Fahrrad bezeichnen? Schließlich brechen die Zaubereistudenten auf, lassen den Hort des Wissens hinter sich und begeben sich in die Wuggel-Welt. 

(Abgesehen davon, daß merkwürdig viele junge Leute mit Besen unter dem Arm in der Straßenbahn unterwegs sind, fällt den Wuggeln tatsächlich nichts besonderes auf. Vielleicht handelt es sich ja um eine Sonderaktion von „Unsere Stadt soll schöner werden", oder ist es eine neue Initiative des Arbeitsamtes?)

Den weiteren Nachmittag verbringen unsere Freunde mit Literaturrecherchen. Irgendwo muß doch etwas über das geheimnisvolle „Schwein der Weisen" zu finden sein. Hatte es etwas mit dem magischen Schutzwall zu tun? 

„Hier, ich glaube, ich habe etwas gefunden!" Marry kommt aufgeregt in Andrines Zimmer gestürzt und erschreckt deren Kaninchen, das gerade die Blumen auf der Fensterbank mümmelt. „Hier steht es: Schweine können, falls sie einer alten magischen Linie entstammen, als Glücksschweine sehr dienlich sein. So können sie, je nach Begabung, positiv auf Reichtum, Gesundheit, Spielerglück, Kindersegen etc. wirken. Eines der sehr seltenen und wertvollen Abkömmlinge der ältesten Glücksschweinsippe, ein sog. „Schwein der Weisen", soll gegen schwarze Magie schützen und die Fähigkeit besitzen, einen magischen Schutzwall heraufzubeschwören, der alle magischen Handlungen vor den Blicken der Wuggel verschleiert." 

„Tatsächlich, das muß es sein!" ruft Andrine begeistert. „Alles passt zusammen. Jemand hat das magische Glücksschwein der Universität gestohlen! Wir fliegen, nein, laufen, sofort zu Babette und Schniko, die werden Augen machen!"  Marry packt _Das Glücksschwein und seine Bedeutung_ in ihre Tasche, und schon sind sie auf dem Weg zur ‚Bruchbude'. 

Von weitem schon weht ihnen der unwiderstehliche, köstliche Duft aus der Hexenküche entgegen und beschleunigt ihre Schritte. Als letzter der Magischen Bande trifft Quarkus ein, gefolgt von seiner treuen Hündin Motte. Marry will sogleich das Buch auspacken, doch: 

"Erst das Essen, dann die Magie", spricht Schniko und serviert den dampfenden Kessel. 

Endlich, als die Mägen voll und der Kessel leer ist (nur Sir Kraul, auch genannt die Siebenköpfige Raupe, steckt noch mit dem Kopf im Kessel, um die letzten Reste auszulecken), kann Marry ihre Entdeckung präsentieren. Sie schlägt ein wie eine Bombe. Es bricht ein Tumult von Fragen, Theorien und Verdächtigungen los. Wer hatte das Schwein der Weisen gestohlen und warum? War es tatsächlich, um die Universität zu zerstören? Oder wollte jemand das Schwein für eigene dunkle Machenschaften mißbrauchen? 

„Hoffentlich wird das arme Schwein wenigstens gut behandelt! Nicht, daß es in die Hände von Tierquälern gefallen ist", befürchtet Quarkus Schluribus. 

„Wer von unseren Professoren wohl in die Geschichte verwickelt ist? Frau Wöhrwurm hat doch so etwas angedeutet", überlegt Petrella. „Frau Wöhrwurm scheidet auf alle Fälle aus, und auch Herrn Breitag halte ich für unbedingt vertrauenswürdig. Aber wie ist es mit den Anderen?" 

„Frau Schlange wirkte ehrlich entsetzt, als sie zu uns in den Kurssaal kam", meint Vela. 

„Das könnte aber auch gespielt gewesen sein, manchmal ist die doch ganz schön giftig", gibt Alf zu bedenken. 

„Kein Wunder, bei ihrem Spezialgebiet!" wirft Andrine ein, „Ganz ausschließen würde ich sie jedenfalls nicht." 

„Also, wenn ihr mich fragt, ist es Prof. Grollmann, er steht bestimmt mit schwarzen Magiern in Verbindung und will die Weltherrschaft an sich reißen", vermutet Babette, der noch einige Nudeln im Haar hängen. 

„Mit Vermutungen kommen wir nicht weiter. Es kann fast jeder sein, Prof. Schweinel, Herr Grotto, Herr Castenfrosch oder der verrückte Prof Quälker", stellt Andrine fest.

 „Ja, und vergeßt nicht Prof. Metzger, so wie der bei unserer Klausur über kosmische Zahlenreihen geguckt hat, und mit seinem „T" wie tot...," ergänzt Marry, „dem trau ich alles zu." 

„Genau. Aber mehr als Augen und Ohren offen halten können wir momentan doch nicht. Wenn jemand von uns etwas verdächtiges bemerkt, Codewort „Rübennase"!" Alf spricht's und zieht ein neues Gesellschaftsspiel aus der Tasche. Den Rest eines langen Abends verbringen die Freunde bei „Zaubern verpflichtet".


	2. Wer suchet, der findet

Vielen Dank für Deinen Review, Lmea!

Und jetzt geht's weiter mit Marry Schlotter, viel Spaß ...

***********************************

Kapitel 2: Wer suchet, der findet 

In den nächsten Tagen beobachten unsere Freunde aufmerksam und unauffällig ihre Professoren. Doch alles scheint normal. Prof. Quasimodo Grollmann schleicht wie immer finster grinsend durch die verwinkelten Gänge, Prof. Metzger traktiert sie weiterhin mit unlösbaren magischen Gleichungen und Herr Breimann projeziert Hexenkräuter aus aller Welt an die Hörsaalwände. Nur Frau Prof. Schlange scheint nervöser als gewöhnlich. Frau Wöhrwurm überwacht die Einhaltung des Zauberverbotz auf das Strengste, Neuigkeiten über den Diebstahl bekommen die Studenten von ihr aber nicht zu hören. Auch daß Prof Schweinel am Freitagmorgen mit hochrotem Kopf in den Hörsaal schnauft und händeringend ausruft: 

"Kinderchen, Kinderchen, ich muß ganz dringend zum Zaubereiminister! Harry, hol den Wagen!", ist nicht ungewöhnlich. Tatsächlich fallen die Vorlesungen des (ge)wichtigen Professors für Fabeltiere - unter besonderer Berücksichtigung der Tagespolitik - häufiger aus als sie stattfinden. Eigentlich sieht man Prof Schweinel öfter in der Zeitung als im Hörsaal. Letzte Woche erst posierte er mit einem unter größten Strapazen und Gefahren eigenhändig erbeuteten Exemplar einer zwei Meter langen Riesenperlmuschel auf der Titelseite des Kesseler Tagespropheten; in der Woche zuvor war ein haarsträubender Bericht über seine letzte Dschungelexpedition zu lesen, auf der er mit seiner Gattin nicht nur in die Hände menschenfressender Neger gefallen war (heldenhaft konnte er sich samt Begleiterin im allerletzten Moment befreien), sondern er entdeckte und erbeutete auch das weltweit erste und einzige Exemplar eines Südamerikanischen Tieflandyetis. Zusammen mit dem verschrobenen Prof. Quälker führt er nun umfangreiche und streng geheime Untersuchungen des sensationellen Fundes durch. 

***********************

An einem besonders schönen Sommerabend ist die Magische Bande zu einem konspiratorischen Picknick am See verabredet. Sogar Quarkus ist schon dort, als Marry Schlotter auf dem geliehenen Fahrrad um die Ecke düst. Mit rauchenden Bremsen bringt sie das Rad nur wenige cm vor der Salatschüssel zum stehen. 

"Das Schwein ist weg!" ruft sie keuchend aus.

"Aber Marry, das wissen wir doch schon lange," entgegnet Alf grinsend. 

"Nein, nein, es ist den Entführern entwischt!" 

"Wirklich? Woher weißt du das?" fragt Urtica erstaunt. 

"Ich mußte vorhin noch mal in die Uni," erklärt Marry, "weil das Fahrrad noch dort stand. Aber jemand hatte das Ventil herausgeschraubt. Bis ich das Ventil gefunden und das Fahrrad wieder flott gemacht hatte, war es schon fast dunkel. Ich wollte mir noch schnell die Hände waschen und dann gleich hierher fahren. Auf der Toilette hörte ich von weitem aufgeregte Stimmen, aber sie waren zu leise. Plötzlich wurden sie lauter und eine Stimme donnerte: "Du Versager hast alles vermasselt! Warum hast du das Schwein entwischen lassen? Schaff es wieder her, hörst Du! Sonst zerreiß ich dich in der Luft!" Dann knallte eine Tür, und es war nichts mehr zu hören." 

Eine atemlose Stille tritt ein. 

"Wer könnte das gewesen sein? Hast du die Stimme erkannt?" fragt Andrine aufgeregt.

"Nein, leider nicht," bedauert Marry. 

"Ob es einer der Professoren war?" 

"Bestimmt der Metzger, dem traue ich alles zu!" mutmaßt Babette. 

"Vorsicht mit voreiligen Schlüssen, es könnten auch Studenten gewesen sein," gibt Petrella zu bedenken. 

"Aber wir haben doch einen Rettungssuchhund, wir können doch einfach das verflixte Schwein suchen!" schlägt Marry Schlotter vor. 

"Genau!" stimmt Quarkus zu. "Motte findet immer alle möglichen Tiere, und so ein ausgewachsenes Schwein sollte irgendwie zu finden sein, sag ich mal so einfach." 

"Wir können doch gleich hier anfangen, wenn ich ein Schwein wäre, würde ich mich auf alle Fälle in der Aue verstecken," meint Babette. 

Mit Fackeln bewaffnet schwärmen sie aus und durchkämmen die Seeufer. Sogar zu Wasser sucht Spürhund Motte, das Schwein könnte sich ja auch auf eine der kleinen Inseln geflüchtet haben. Aber sie jagen nur eine Schar Enten aus dem Schlaf auf, von einem Schwein weit und breit keine Spur. 

Das ganze Wochenende verbringt die Magische Bande bei der Suche (und zahlreichen Arbeitsessen). Mit Sir Kraul als Chaffeur fahren sie die halbe B7 rauf und runter und bringen ihn sogar einmal dazu, links abzubiegen. Schniko und Marry arbeiten umfangreiche Pläne aus, Alf sinniert, inspiriert vom Geist des Weines, über den Tathergang und Urtica und Andrine begeben sich auf die Suche in die gefährlichen Teufelssümpfe. Dort treffen sie unerwartet auf Prof Breitag, der mit einigen Studenten seltene magische Moorpflanzen sammeln will. Aber als sie ihm etwas vom Schwein erzählen wollen, winkt er ab. 

"Schauen Sie lieber auf diese köstlichen Armleuchteralgen, eine wahre Rarität, bedienen Sie sich, bedienen Sie sich...!" Und schon ist er, von keuchenden, ihm hinterher hastenden Studenten gefolgt, im Moor verschwunden.Auch von einem Schwein ist nichts zu sehen, nur ein paar aufgeschreckte Moorhühner gackern und flattern dort, wo die Studentengruppe verschwunden ist. 

Am Sonntag abend beim unvermeidlichen Essen gibt es also keine neuen Erkenntnisse, nur einen neuen Mitbewohner. Motte hatte bei der Suche ein entlaufenes Kaninchen aufgestöbert, und Quarkus bringt es Andrine als Gesellschaft für ihr Pünktchen mit.

***************************************

Die nächsten Wochen verlaufen vollkommen ereignislos. Doch dann beginnen unheimliche Dinge zu geschehen. Immer wieder verschwinden wertvolle Bücher aus der geheimen Abteilung der Bibliothek, seltene Zaubereigerätschaften, -zutaten und magische Geschöpfe sind wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Die Zaubereipolizei tappt völlig im Dunkeln. Schließlich werden mehrere Studenten vermißt. Niemand kann sich die Geschehnisse erklären. Kein Zweifel, es muß schwarze Magie dahinter stecken. Prof. Wöhrwurm mahnt zu äußerster Wachsamkeit. Inzwischen ist sogar der ZND (Zauberei-Nachrichtendienst) eingeschaltet und über Aktenzeichen XYZ wird landesweit nach den verschwundenen Studenten gefahndet. Aber es gehen keinerlei sachdienliche Hinweise aus der Bevölkerung ein. Und es verschwinden immer mehr Personen. Langsam breitet sich Panik an der Zauberei-Universität in Kessel aus. Eine Sondersitzung nach der anderen beruft Präsident Blinkmann ein. Schließlich macht das Gerücht die Runde, das Institut solle geschlossen werden.

Auch unsere Freunde von der Magischen Bande sind mit ihren Ermittlungen nicht weitergekommen. Aber sie haben glücklicherweise auch noch keine Verluste zu beklagen. Dennoch, ihre Stimmung ist gedrückt. Der einzige Lichtblick in dieser dunklen Zeit ist das spurlose Verschwinden Prof. Metzgers. 

Doch dann überschlagen sich die Ereignisse. 

Eines Wochenendes reist Andrine Stranger nach Hause zu ihrer Familie und läßt ihre beiden Kaninchen in der Obhut ihrer Freundin Marry zurück. Es kommt, wie es kommen mußte, die Kaninchen überwältigen den Verschlußmechanismus ihres Käfigs und brechen über Andrines Zimmer herein mit einer Zerstörungskraft, die man diesen posierlichen Tierchen gar nicht zutrauen mag. In Sekundenschnelle gleicht das Zimmer einem Schlachtfeld. Umgeworfene Blumentöpfe ergießen ihren abgefressenen Inhalt über angeknabberte Bücher, Hasenköttel häufen sich in angenagten Ikea-Regalen und feuchte, dunkle Flecken breiten sich auf dem durchlöcherten Bettüberwurf aus. 

"Ach, Menno!" ruft Marry entsetzt, als sie, alarmiert durch das laute Rumpeln im Nebenzimmer, die Tür aufreißt. "Ihr Hasenschweine!" 

Vergeblich versucht sie, die Kaninchen in den Käfig zu locken. 

"Da kann nur noch einer helfen, Quarkus Schluribus!" denkt Marry bei sich, eilt zum Telefon und wählt die Nummer des Freundes. 

"Tut-tut-tut-tut"- Marry versucht es wieder und wieder, aber es bleibt beim vertrauten Besetztzeichen. Hatte etwa wieder eine der Katzen mit dem Telefonkabel gespielt und den Hörer heruntergeworfen? Endlich, nach Stunden, erklingt das erlösende Freizeichen, und Quarkus nimmt den Hörer ab. 

"Tja, ähm, die Nymphensittiche haben es irgendwie geschafft, einen Blumentopf auf das Telefon zu werfen und dabei den Hörer herunterzuschmeißen...", meldet er sich. 

"Du mußt unbedingt schnell herkommen und die Kaninchen einfangen," ruft Marry ins knallorange Telefon. "Diese Hasenschweine machen alles kaputt!" 

Hasenschweine - wie ein Blitz schießt ein Gedanke durch Marrys Bewußtsein. Wenn nun das neue Kaninchen gar kein Kaninchen ist, sondern ein Schwein, das Schwein der Weisen?! Vielleicht hatten die Entführer es zur Tarnung verwandelt? Ohne ein weiteres Wort legt sie den Hörer auf, springt die Treppe hinauf, reißt die Tür zu Andrines Zimmer auf und ruft, ohne sich noch einmal zu besinnen: 

"Finite Incantatem!" 

Ihr gezückter Zauberstab zeigt auf das zugelaufene Kaninchen, das gerade eine von Andrines heißgeliebten magischen Spielkarten vertilgt. Rosa Funken stieben aus der Spitze des Stabes, und vor Marrys staunenden Augen vollzieht sich eine verblüffende Wandlung. Das Kaninchen schwillt an, die Ohren schrumpfen zusammen, das Fell verschwindet und macht dünnen Borsten Platz, das Näschen wird zum rosa Rüssel und der Puschelschwanz beginnt sich zu ringeln! Kein Zweifel, aus dem kleinen Kaninchen ist ein ausgewachsenes Schwein geworden, das gedankenverloren auf der Spielkarte herumkaut. 

"Menno, was mach ich denn jetzt?" fragt sich die von ihrem eigenen Erfolg völlig verblüffte Marry Schlotter. "Wenn das der Immerdoof sieht!" 

Schnell schließt sie die Zimmertür und sucht sich dann einen trockenen Fleck auf dem Bett, wo sie sich erst mal setzen kann. Doch da klingelt es auch schon an der Haustür. Wenn es um Tiere geht, ist Quarkus schneller als die Polizei. Und auch Andrine kommt gerade von der Bushaltestelle hergelaufen. Marry lotst beide ins Zimmer und erzählt leise, was sich zugetragen hat. 

"Irgendwie müssen wir das Schwein hier herauskriegen, ohne daß Herr Immerdoof etwas bemerkt," meint Andrine.

"Das Schwein kann erst mal zu mir, ein Schwein wollte ich immer schon mal haben," schlägt Quarkus vor. 

Er fährt sein altes Auto so dicht wie möglich zum Haus, während Andrine das Schwein in den ohnehin ruinierten Bettüberwurf wickelt. Marry opfert sich und verstrickt Herrn Immerdoof in ein Gespräch über Tutti-Frutti, damit er nur ja nicht auf die Idee kommt, in den Flur zu schauen und auf die merkwürdigen Geräusche dort zu achten. Mit vereinten Kräften bugsieren Quarkus und Andrine das notdürftig getarnte Schwein die Treppe hinunter und in den Kofferraum der Klapperkiste. Soweit haben sie es geschafft! 

In Quarkus Wohnung fühlt sich das Schwein gleich heimisch, grunzt zufrieden und schläft, eng an Motte und zwei echte Kaninchen gekuschelt, auf Quarkus Bett ein. 


	3. Die Falle

Kapitel 3: Die Falle

"Warum stellen wir den Dieben nicht eine Falle?" fragt da Marry Schlotter. "Sie wollen das Schwein doch bestimmt zurückholen. Wir müssen sie nur dabei erwischen!"

Den ganzen Abend tagt die flugs zusammengerufene Magische Bande. Nach mehreren Packungen Spaghetti haben sie einen Plan. Überall in der Universität hängen sie Zettel auf: 

"Kaninchen zugelaufen, abzuholen in der Plattenbergstraße 24 bei Quarkus Schluribus." 

Nur die Diebe konnte vermuten, daß es sich bei dem Kaninchen um das wertvolle Schwein der Weisen handeln könnte. An Quarkus Wohnungstür heften sie einen weiteren Zettel: 

"Bin Morgen wieder zurück". 

Dem netten Schwein richten sie ein gemütliches Plätzchen im Gerümpelzimmer von Quarkus Wohnung her und schließen es dort sicher ein. Sämtliche Vögel, Katzen, Meerschweinchen und Kaninchen dürfen frei in der Wohnung herumflitzen und so Verwirrung stiften. Die Magische Bande nimmt unterdessen um das Haus herum ihre Beobachtungsposten ein und wartete. 

Sie brauchen nicht lange zu warten. Kurz nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit fährt ein dunkler Kombi vor. Drei geheimnisvolle Männer entsteigen dem Auto, blicken sich vorsichtig nach allen Seiten um und steuern dann auf den Hauseingang zu. Mit dem leise gemurmelten Öffnungszauber "Sesamus" verschaffen sie sich Zutritt zum Hausflur. Eine der Gestalten postiert sich am Eingang, während die beiden anderen in die scheinbar verlassene Wohnung vordringen. 

"Lumos!" zischt der große, dicke Anführer, und ein matter Lichtschein breitet sich von der Spitze seines Zauberstabs in der dunklen Wohnung aus. 

"Da ist es!" ruft der andere. "Dort hinten ist etwas gehoppelt!" Er stürzt in Richtung Küche. 

"Nein, hier entlang!" bellt der Dicke und poltert ins Schlafzimmer, einem verschreckten Kaninchen hinterher. 

Inzwischen hat die Magische Bande den Wächter an der Tür mit "Petrificus totalus!", der Ganzkörperklammer, außer Gefecht gesetzt. Unbeweglich wie eine Statue steht er da und läßt sich problemlos in den Keller verfrachten. 

Es ist Professor Metzger! 

Als unsere Helden in Quarkus Wohnung schleichen, bietet sich ihnen ein kurioser Anblick. Inmitten eines infernalischen Getöses versuchen die beiden Diebe verzweifelt, eines der vielen herumhoppelnden Kaninchen zu erhaschen, während sie von kreischenden Vögeln umkreist und von fauchenden Katzen zerkratzt werden. Auch Motte will nun ihren Beitrag leisten und schnappt, laut bellend, einem der überraschten Räuber den Zauberstab aus der Hand. Der Dicke jedoch richtet mit grimmigem Lachen seinen Zauberstab auf die Angreifer. 

Im matten Schein des Stabes erkennen sie Professor Schweinel! 

Dieser nutzt den Augenblick der Verblüffung, bricht durch die Reihen seiner Studenten und will sich gerade aus dem Staub machen, als Marry Schlotter und das Schwein der Weisen ihm entgegentreten. 

Das im engen Flur riesig wirkende Schwein ist umgeben von einer pulsierenden Aura der Macht. Der feuerrot strahlende Schein des Kraftfelds scheint auch Marry einzuschließen. Todesmutig und mit gezücktem Zauberstab tritt sie auf Schweinel zu. 

Im selben Moment als Prof. Schweinel "Avada kedavra", den unabwendbaren Todesfluch, brüllt, schleudert sie ihm "Expelliarmus" entgegen. 

Und was niemand für möglich gehalten hätte, geschieht. Der Entwaffnungszauber der Studentin aus dem vierten Semester durchdringt den tödlichen Fluch des Professors, löst ihn in tausend Funken auf, schlägt dann in Schweinels Zauberstab ein und schleudert ihn in hohem Bogen durch die Luft, geradewegs hinein ins Katzenklo. 

Laut grunzend springt nun das Schwein vor und läßt sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf Schweinels Brust nieder. Hier ist die Ganzkörperklammer nicht mehr nötig, der Bösewicht ist restlos besiegt!

Ohrenbetäubender Jubel bricht los. Alle stürzen sich auf Marry Schlotter und wollen sie umarmen. 

"Menno, ihr erdrückt mich ja!" kann sie gerade noch sagen, da wird sie auch schon von ihren überglücklichen Freunden in die Luft gewirbelt und mit in allen Farben schillernden Glitzerfunken überschüttet. 

"Hier wird gezaubert!" durchbricht eine schneidende Stimme das Freudengejohle. "Das ist strengstens verboten. Was ist hier los?" 

Frau Wöhrwurm, begleitet von mehreren Zaubereipolizisten, steht in der Tür. Als sie ihren Chef Auge in Auge und Nase gegen Rüssel mit einem Ungetüm von Schwein liegen sieht, verschlägt es ihr die Sprache. Schließlich stottert sie:

"Ist das, ist das - das Schwein der Weisen?" 

Und nun fangen alle durcheinander an zu erklären. Es dauert eine ganze Weile bis Frau Wöhrwurm begreift, daß Prof Schweinel, der von Motte entwaffnete und mit einer Hundeleine sicher verschnürte Prof Quälker und der im Keller zwischengelagerte Prof. Metzger die Entführer des unersetzbaren Schweines waren. 

Die Polizisten führen die Diebesbande in magischen Ketten ab, nachdem das Schwein widerstrebend, aber von Quarkus und Babette mit einem großen Topf Spaghetti gelockt, Prof Schweinel freigegeben hat. 

Von Frau Professor Wöhrwurm angeführt wird das Schwein im Triumphzug ins geheime Herz der Universität geleitet, wo es nun endlich wieder seines Amtes als Glücksschwein walten kann. 

***********************

Am folgenden Tag ist auf der ersten Seite des Kessler Tagespropheten alles über die Heldentaten von Marry Schlotter und ihrer Magischen Bande zu lesen. Auch die Hintergründe des Verbrechens sind aufgeklärt. Die drei Professoren wollten, auf Befehl eines Unbekannten, die Macht über die Universität an sich reißen und dort ein Zentrum für schwarze Magie errichten. Die verschwundenen Studenten waren mit Hilfe des "Imperius"-Fluches zu willenlosen Marionetten der schwarzen Magier geworden. Der unbekannte Kopf der Verbrecherbande ist auf der Flucht. Bisher unbestätigten Gerüchten zufolge handelt es sich bei dem Flüchtigen um einen Yeti. 

************************

Die verbleibende Zeit bis zu den Semesterferien vergeht für unsere Helden wie im Flug. Endlich darf wieder gezaubert und auf den Feuerblitzen geflogen werden. Neben einer feierlichen Belobigung durch Präsident Blinkmann werden Marry Schlotter und ihren Freunden zur Belohnung die Abschlußprüfungen in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste erlassen, sie hatten ihr Können bereits hinreichend und mit überwältigendem Erfolg bewiesen. 

Und zu aller Freude wird die gefürchtete Klausur bei Prof Metzger mangels Prüfers gestrichen. 

Quarkus Schluribus hängt sein Zaubereistudium an den Nagel und wird offiziell zum neuen Schweinewärter ernannt. 

Ansonsten sei der Vollständigkeit halber noch zu berichten, daß sich das Schwein der Weisen seit der Entführungsepisode ausschließlich von Spaghetti ernähren läßt. Aber das ist eine andere Geschichte.

Ende

**************************

In Erinnerung an eine tolle Zeit mit der Bio-Bande für die besten Freunde: Miriam, Urte, Ralf, Annette, Vera, Petra, Markus, Niko und Alexander


End file.
